The Love Triangle: A Geometric Tale
by Thegoddessali
Summary: Faith is madly in love with Drake, until she realizes that she may have feelings for another Runner.
1. Introduction

The Love Triangle

_A Geometric Love Tale_

…

_February 28, 2016_

"Happy birthday, Faith." said Drake kissing me on the cheek.

"Thank you baby." I smiled turning and kissing him on the lips.

"How'd you like your surprise party?"

"I loved it, it was amazing." I said once again giving him another kiss on his lips.

"Come here."

Drake held onto me tight and deepened our kiss. He pushed me down onto the bed and laid on top of me. A rush of adrenaline fell over me. I felt so invigorated. I grabbed his crotch and he moaned with pleasure.

He lifted my shirt and kissed in between my breasts. He began to kiss lower and lower. I felt another rush. And wetness. I wanted more. Once his lips reached my pants he slowly unbuttoned them and threw them on the floor.

His lips once again reached mine and I took off his shirt. I pushed him to the other end of the bed so I could take off his pants. I let my tongue trace over the bulge in his underwear; just to taunt him. He let out a cry.

"Shh, baby, shh. We'll get caught." I warned.

"No we won't, no one else is here." Drake said putting a hand on the back of my head.

I always knew what that meant. He wanted me to continue taunting him. But he never forced my head down. He always gently placed a hand on my head. That was one thing I always liked about Drake, he was gentle, never forceful.

I slowly pulled down his underwear and stuck his hard cock in my mouth. I got as much as I could get in my mouth and began sucking. I stroked what I couldn't get and pleased him. He moaned and screamed for more. Until-

"Faith, I think I'm gonna c-"

I interrupted him with my "I know what you mean" smirk. I continued my business, bracing myself when I felt a warm rush of liquid squirt into my mouth at the same time Drake let out a loud cry. He managed to gently thrust into my mouth, shooting cum deep down my throat. I began to think I couldn't finish it out. But I had to. I wanted to impress him. I mean, yeah, I was new to sex and everything but Drake was much older than I was. I've never done the math and I don't want to. I'm afraid it will make me feel guilty.

Once he finished he pulled out and grabbed onto my chin and pulled my face towards his. I gazed at him with my mouthful of cum.

"Swallow it all, baby. C'mon, you can do it."

I obeyed his orders and continued my sweet gaze at him.

"Oh, that's a good girl, Faith."

My spine tingled from him calling me a good girl, it always did for some reason. He then pulled my face to his and we began kissing again. He moved his hands up from my ass to my bra, and unhooked it. He pulled away from me to pull my bra of and put his tongue to my nipple. I let out a loud moan and arched my back. He lowered his head down to my underwear occasionally kissing a part of my body, and took off my underwear. He picked me up and laid me down on the opposite end of the bed.

"Faith, I'm usually pretty gentle with you, but tonight I'm not so sure I can control myself it's been so long." Drake panted.

"It's only been since Christmas." I laughed.

"That's WAAAY too long for me." He smirked.

"That's what she said." I giggled.

"Sex is the most inappropriate place to make that's what she said jokes."

"It would seem like it would be the most appropriate time to make a that's what she said joke. Don't you think?"

Drake laughed and began to passionately kiss me. I wrapped my legs around him and he took the opportunity and thrust himself inside of me.

"Damn, you're wet." He whispered in my ear.

Drake made quick movements in between the two of us, faster than he's ever gone. And surprisingly, I liked it. He kept going faster and faster and I wanted more and more.

"Drake! Drake! Give me more!" I screamed.

He smiled and went harder and faster and I loved it. I could feel myself beginning to reach my peak, but I couldn't stop, neither could he. I looked down to see blood coming out of my cunt. But I didn't care, it felt so good. He climbed higher and higher until we reached our climax…


	2. Leaf

Things to note: Leaf was mentioned in the comic book for Mirror's Edge and she was sort of Faith's mentor/trainer/friend and I thought since she's never mentioned (and neither is Drake) I would put them in a fanfic. Sorry this chapter's so short... I guess I was lazy. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

February 29, 2016

….

It had been a long day at work. I was so exhausted and happy to get in the showers. There was no one else in there (thank god) I really wanted some alone time. I turned on the shower and let the warmth embrace my body. I closed my eyes for a moment and let myself escape the world. When I heard a voice behind me.

"Did you and Drake have fun last night?" asked Leaf.

"Yeah, why?"

"You were awfully loud."

"But I thought no one was there."

"I guess Drake thought I was staying at Merc's."

"Oops."

Leaf snickered and removed her clothes. I eyed her and examined her body. I had never really thought I had feelings for women until now. It's just everything about her was gorgeous, from her hips to her breasts, from her ass to her waist. Everything was perfect. She turned around and I removed my gaze from her as quickly as I could. I knew she saw me, I just knew it.

I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and Leaf's word's whispered in my ear, "Don't be nervous."

Leaf kissed my neck and her hands slipped down to my cunt. A moan escaped me as Leaf smirked at my satisfaction. She slowly moved her fingers over my clit as I moaned and whined. This sensation was overwhelming. I doubt I could take it much longer it felt so good. Leaf fell to her knees and stuck her tongue in between my lips and I let out a loud gasp. This was even better. I loved it. Maybe a little too much. I closed my eyes as Leaf licked my cunt, cream dripping everywhere. I was going to cum soon. I opened my eyes and there was Drake, standing there, astonished… it was over.


End file.
